gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Champions III
Eternal Champions III is a sequel to Eternal Champions: Challenge From The Dark Side. The Eternal Champion selects heroic individuals (and some bad) from time before his/her death can happen to fight in his tournament, in which only one can alter his/her death and alter his/her destiny. Returning Characters include: *Shadow Yamoto: A female ninja whose death year is in 1993. She fell from the 101st floor of a corporate building and died. *Jonathan Blade: A bounty hunter whose death year is in 2030. The last image he saw after dying of a laser camera attack was the vial contaning a virus, smashing into the ground. *RAX Coswell: A Muay Thai robo-practitioner whose death year is in 2345. He malfunctioned and died before he could land the final blow. *Larcen Tyler: An ex-cat burglar whose death era is in the 1920s. A package contaning a bomb exploded, destroying him, the police chief, and other hospital patients in the hospital he was in. *Trident: A warrior named after the trident that replaced his hand from 100 BC. He died when cruised by a falling pillar, and a Roman was to blame. Forever, his Atlantean people were banished into the waters. *Xavier Pendragon: A blacksmith-turned-warlock whose death year is in 1692, at the height of the Salem Witch Trials. He was burned at the stake. *Slash: A caveman whose death year is in 50,000 BC. He was stoned to death for speaking out against his own people. *Jetta Maxx: A young Russian woman acrobat whose death year is in 1899. When her tightrope and net were sabotaged, she fell into the broken net, dying. *Midknight/ Mitchell Middleton Knight: A scientist-turned-vampire born in 1960's London. He was killed in 2100 by a vampire hunter who drove a magnesium stake through his heart. *Ramses III: The iconic pharaoh whose death year is in 151 BC. He fell and drowned in the Nile. *Sophia "Riptide" de Medici: A female pirate whose death year is in 1566. A rival killed her with a shovel, thus gaining the treasure. *Chin Wo: A Chinese man whose death year is in 1895. He was killed and executed for his crimes that he did not commit. *Dawson McShane: Cowboy born in 19th Century Scotland. Hanged in 1849 for a crime he did not commit. *Raven Gindar: A Trinidad-born woman whose death year is in 1802. Her healing spell was turned against her, killing her. *The Senator: In 1995, this senator perished of a heart attack while giving out his speech. *Thanatos: Banished in 1692 by the gods. *Thomas "Blast" Chavez: During the Vietnam war in 1966, his helicopter exploded, killing him and his friends. His family mourned. *Crispy: A chicken from a farm that died in 1967 by helicopter blitz. *Yappy: A dog run over by a car in 1950. *Zuni: A monkey that perished by elephant stampede in 1902. *Hooter: An owl that died with Xavier in 1692. *Slither: A snake that was crushed when defending his bar in 1820. *Eternal Champion (Versions One and Two): The one who retained his powers from the first two games and the one who gathered the ones who he stated all died in tragedy. Is immortal. *Dark Eternal Champion: He retains his powers of nature. Is immortal New Characters: *Max Buttler: A boxer whose death year is in 2004 AD. He was killed by a faulty light. Learns Lion Kung-Fu. *Gladiatus: A roman gladiator whose death year is in 132 BC. He was assassinated by a terrorist. Learns Kickboxing. *Sir Knight: A knight whose death year is in 1620 AD. He was stabbed by his own lance. Learns Jousting. *Leo Napoleon: A French soldier whose death year is in 1799 AD. He was gunned down by English soldiers. Learns Boxing. *Chief Charging Cow: A Red Indian Injun whose death year is in 1700 AD. He was stabbed by English settlers. Learns Magic. *Karate: A samurai whose death year is in 400 AD. He was turned to stone by a creature. Learns Sword Slashing. *Techno: A robot whose death year is in 2409 AD. He was destroyed by a giant. Learns Bullfighting. *Maya: An inca whose death year is in 1512 AD. She has been drowned in the river of her Mexican home. Learns Archery. *Miyato: A ninja whose death year is in 1400 AD. He was killed by the emperor. Learns Martial Arts. *Red Snake: A Native American whose death year is in 1702 AD. He died in the Californian Desert. Learns Crocodile Kung-Fu. *Unmask: A masked wrestler whose death year is in 2003 AD. He was shot at the heart. Learns Wrestling. *Pro Action: An American Football/ Rugby player whose death year is in 2005 AD. He was burned to death. Learns Fist. *Kung-Fu: The son of Karate, a palette swap of him. Like his father Karate, he was turned to stone in the year 400 AD. He learns the technique named after his father. *El Bull: A champion of Spain born in 1992 AD. He dies of cancer in the year 2010 AD when going home. Learns Attack. *Sumo-No-Hoshi: A Japanese sumo wrestler, as his name suggests. He died when his liver is removerd from his body during his battle in 2001 AD. Learns Sumo Wrestling. *Celtick: A Celtic man who lives with King Arthur at his home Camelot. He moved to Scotland after Arthur died. During his journey in 1309 AD, An executioner cuts him in the head. Learns Snake Kung-Fu. *Artos: A Greek warrior from 3 BC. He is poisoned when drinking wine. Learns Spear. *La Rogue: A female musketeer of red from Lourdes 1886 AD. She drowned in the river Seine in Paris after an evil man pushed her. Learns Fencing. *Birthday Girl: A female girl who was celebrating her birthday in 1997 AD when she was burned to death by a falling candle, which caught her clothes. Learns Child Fu. *Gaming Boy: A Japanese game lover who died when playing games for 74 hours without eating or drinking. Shadow, hours before her demise, discovered his death in 1993 AD. Learns Kickboxing. *Swiss Side: A man who committed suicide in a snowy Switzerland in 1960 AD when he jumped off a building. Learns Boxing. *Romanian Mascot: A man, dressed as a vampire bat-like mascot, that perished when he was shot at the heart. The children, whom he adored, ran from the theater as he dies in 2011 AD. Learns Flying. *Futron: A 3000 AD-born android that malfunctioned and perished by faling off a building to his death. Learns Laser Gun. *Vincent Olaf: A Viking born and bred in Norway 230 AD. When he died of his battle against the English, his family bid him farewell on a burning boat that carried his dead body away. The burning boat sank. Learns Axe. *Olympia: A female swimmer during the 1972 Olympics that died in her swimming pool, when the terrorists tell her she was actually Israeli. They shoot her, thus beginning the panic of the 1972 Olympics Massacre. Learns Swim Fu. *Michael Jackson: In 2009, he took drugs and died. Learns Moonwalking. *Rockster Rocker: In the Apocalypse 2012 Festival, he was electrocuted by his own guitar. Learns Guitar Smashing. *Eternal Champion (Version Three): Is immortal and gathered the ones who he stated all died in tragedy. He lives just forever. He masters the Crane, Flea, Cheetah, and Swordfish fighting styles. Category:Fighting video game Category:Eternal Champions Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video Game